Predator vs marvel zombies: hunting of the horrors
by Death stalker65
Summary: Five predators come to earth to hunt the heroes turned horrors and gain their skulls to the trophy list, but when humans Interfere the hunt may not be as easy as the hunters thought.
1. Prologue

**Predators vs marvel zombies**

** Prologue**:The start of the hunt

Carnage yelled "now you see me now you don't" as he ripped Magnetos eyes out, just as Magneto went blind he tried to yell but couldn't, it was then that he felt the warm blood drip from his neck onto his chest, his blood. he could feel fingers going through his throat and out of his mouth then he could feel the fingers grab his tongue and the hand withdrew itself from his mouth with his tongue. It was then while Magneto drew his last breath that he realized that he never should have followed Carnage hoping to ally themselves after he saw Carnage take down an infected Hawkeye.

The monster watched with soulless eyes, once it was done watching it's prey it looked down and with pale gray skin it activated a device on his wrist, the devices screen flipped up to reveal red symbols. It touched a few of the symbols and deactivated it's plasma caster; it won't be needing it for this hunt.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey, hope you guys like this. Please put reviews up telling me if I did anything wrong, thanks. _  
**

**Chapter I**

** Ahead of the crowd**

Carnage could smell the creature ever since he murdered magneto. Carnage ran into an alleyway stopped and saw that a building had fallen down at the end of it, he looked up at the 20 story building and decided that the creature would be there before he could get to the top.

Carnage turned and stood his ground as he yelled "I know you're there, stop being a coward and show you're self." Just as he finished a man in a red uniform, a belt with grenades and pouches with a circular belt buckle that had a red outline and a red line down the middle splitting two black half circles with eyes in them, four belt type things shaped in an x were on his chest, in the center a red circle locked the belts in place, black ran down either side of his costume from his shoulders down to his knees then starts back up a little bit above his ankle down to his heels, two katana's on his back and on his mouth where his red and black mask should be covering a hole where the mask had been torn his yellow teeth with blood crusted on, came around the corner squinting though with the black around his eyes Carnage couldn't tell.

Carnage's mouth opened into a wide grin of sadistic pleasure "this is gonna be fun."

"I didn't know you wanted to kill me that bad, thanks, this means alot to me." Deadpool responded

"Not you, you moron, behind you" said Carnage.

"I'm not falling for that crap." said Deadpool Just then the cloaked predator's two blades came out of it's wrist device, and with a violent splash of red gore the predator stabbed the blades on either side of Deadpools spine and cut downward then ripped Deadpool's head and spine out of his body and stroked it's new trophy. The predator was startled when the decapitated head started speaking. "hey not on our first date."

Confused The predator grunted and jabbed his dual blades into Deadpool's Eyes, the merc just giggled and said "stop it, that tickles."

The predator's just grunted again and put Deadpools head into a net attached to his belt. Deadpool's last reply before the predator unclipped the net and threw it to the side in annoyance was "It smells funny back here."

Carnage stepped towards the hunter, he realized he shouldn't have gone in an alleyway, too compact the hunter would have the advantage with his wristblades.

The hunter ran towards Carnage. Carnage just managed to dodge the violent downward swing, Carnage retaliated by turning both his arm into a sharp double bladed swords. Carnage jabbed at the hunters stomach, but the hunter dodged and the fatal blow turned into a minor scratch. The hunter roared in fury and threw a smart disc at Carnage, but he dodged and shot sharp red spikes out of the palm of his hand, the hunter dodged all but the one that landed in it's leg right above it's knee. The huge creature roared in pain, it looked down at the wound and ripped the spike out then threw it to the side. The monster looked up and saw it's prey crawling up the wall. The hunter turned away he'll get him later but now he was going to focus on his new trophy.

As the predator ripped the last piece of flesh from the body of it's kill it looked over at the head which was commenting on how to skin the body. Telling the hunter that he shouldn't cut the feet first that he should do the head first deadpool had said "it's much less messy that way"

the predator grunted and impaled the head on it's staff thinking that would kill him after it found out it wouldn't the hunter stabbed the head a few times to make him shut up, but of course he didn't.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey Everybody, sorry for not writing another chapter for awhile I've just been really busy. Thanks for being patient though._

Chapter II

Complete Carnage

As Carnage got to the top of the twenty story apartment complex he saw Wolverine and the swordsman standing in front of him.

Both infected.

Swordsman unsheathes his sword at the same time as the snikt sound came from Wolverines claws while the Vulture flew up to and landed on the building adjacent to theirs. "meats back on the menu boys!" Wolverine yelled.  
Just as the Vulture was about to swoop in for the kill he heard a vvvrrrmmm noise coming from behind him. The Vulture turned around and saw a invisible outline then all he saw was red blood as the shape slashed, two blades coming from something on it's wrist. But the Vulture didn't feel the pain, he didn't feel anything anymore, so he just laughed and swung his sharpened wings at it. The predator roared as the metal edged tip sliced across the sickly gray skin, but the Vulture made a terrible mistake; he got to close to the predator which was able to grab his right arm twisting his arm several time's, violently cracking each time, then with a sick pleasure only an alien that hunts men for sport can have it ripped his arm off, threw it to the ground and jabbed it's two bladed wristblade into the Vultures neck until both were covered in the vultures blood and gore, then the hand plunged deeper into the diseased flesh and once the hunters hand had felt the Vultures spine it had ripped it out and stabbed it's wristblades into the Vultures eyes and into the brain then packed it in the hunters net attached to it's belt. While the predator was packing up it's new trophy, two more shapes appeared behind it. Two more predators that were eyeing their new prey on the adjacent building


End file.
